Season 1, Episode 8
This is the 8th episode of the first season of ''BoBoiBoy'', and the 8th episode overall in the series. Summary After saving BoBoiBoy and Gopal from the game, Papa Zola came in into the real world, in the same time the Sleeping Monster came out too and teamed up with Adu Du and Probe. Plot After Tok Aba recaps the previous episode, the episode begins with Gopal being awestruck by Papa Zola’s sudden appearance, reciting his motto in sync with the hero. Ochobot deduces that Papa Zola must’ve been released from the game along with BoBoiBoy and Gopal. Though the others are less impressed with this development, Gopal claims to be Papa’s number one fan and begs him to let him be his disciple. After Papa decides that his eyes “radiate pure justice”, and Gopal proves his claim of number one fan by correctly explaining what the “P” license on his belt means, Papa Zola accepts him as his disciple. The first “very important” request he asks of his eager disciple is fried rice and a sunnyside-up egg because he’s starving. It’s revealed in Adu Du’s spaceship that the villain of the game, the Sleep Monster, was released with Adu Du and Probe. The monster brusquely expresses confusion over his situation before Probe chides him for speaking that way to “Mr. Boss”. Sleep Monster doubts Adu Du’s authority due to his small stature, but recognises it when the alien threatens to shoot him. Adu Du tasks the Sleep Monster with destroying BoBoiBoy, but the Sleep Monster falls asleep in the middle of Adu Du’s explanation of who he is and refuses to wake up. Probe explains that this is the monster’s nature, and recalls how Papa Zola woke him up in one of the episodes of their TV show. He tells Sleep Monster that the teacher is coming, making him think that he’s at school, and he wakes up to ”greet the teacher”, much to Adu Du’s exasperation. He calls an end to their tomfoolery and tells them to prepare for their next attack on BoBoiBoy. Back at Tok Aba’s house, Papa Zola is tucking into his requested meal that Gopal made. He demonstrates his superpower to Papa by turning a plate of rubber sandals into fried rice and egg. Despite the dish’s edibility, Papa is disgusted chides Gopal for feeding him “slippers”. Yaya seizes the opportunity to offer up her cookies as a better choice, to everyone’s shock. The others try to warn Papa Zola against eating them, but Gopal’s new mentor insists that “justice never faints”. He eats the cookie, comments that it tastes like sandpaper, then promptly faints. Tok Aba steps in to diffuse a fight brewing between Ying, Yaya and Gopal over who is at fault for knocking Papa out, when Adu Du is heard calling BoBoiBoy outside the house. He claims to have a gift for BoBoiBoy, and turns him for being scared when he doesn’t come out immediately. BoBoiBoy’s gang confronts Adu Du, who presents the Sleep Monster. However, Probe has wrapped the monster in a gift box, mistaking Adu Du’s words. Sleep Monster breaks out of the box, furious at being humiliated, and Gopal recognises him from the Papa Zola TV show. With Papa Zola still passed out, the heroes are at a loss for what to do when Adu Du commands the Sleep Monster to attack. Tok Aba and Ochobot are hit by the monster’s Sleep Wave and fall into a deep sleep. Sleep Monster continues attacking, and BoBoiBoy defends Yaya from a close call. Furious, Yaya attempts to attack the Sleep Monster, but the monster raises a Sleep Barrier around himself that puts Yaya to sleep as she impacts and passes through it. Ying shatters the barrier and attacks Sleep Monster, but Yaya has already fallen asleep. The Sleep Monster then attacks with his Dream Bubbles, which appear to be normal super-sized bubbles, but pull people inside them and trap them in a deep sleep. Ying moves to speed away from the slowly floating bubbles, but Probe throws pepper into her face, making her sneeze and lose her powers. She, Yaya, Tok Aba and Ochobot end up getting trapped in bubbles. Gopal tries to change the approaching bubbles into banana fritters, but there are too many to change at once. BoBoiBoy blows the rest of the bubbles with a whirlwind into the villains, trapping them in the bubbles. Papa Zola soon wakes up, thinking that a bus hit him and knocked him out. BoBoiBoy and Gopal explain to him their current situation and show him the Dream Bubbles. They try to pop the bubbles, but they appear to be unbreakable. Papa says that their only other option is to find a way into the bubbles, which suck their victims into the Sleep Monster’s dream world, so that they can defeat the monster in his own world and wake up their friends. However, the only “bubbles” left are the ones that Gopal changed into banana fritters, so Papa Zola asks him to reverse the transformation. The boys protest that he’s never done that before, but Papa refuses to accept this and gets Gopal to try anyway. Despite his efforts, the fritters don’t change. Gopal explains that he needs to get scared in order to amplify his powers. Papa Zola decides to take them to the scariest place in the world, but walks around the corner of the house and tries to jumpscare them when they don’t expect it. When Gopal is unaffected, Papa resorts to assigning him an impromptu Maths test. After taking the test, Gopal’s great fear of his potentially poor results amplifies his power enough to revert the fritters to bubbles. The three of them pick a bubble each and jump into the dream world. They land in a city resembling the one from the Papa Zola TV show, but everyone except Adu Du and Probe are still asleep. Just as Gopal explains to Papa who Adu Du is, Probe runs up to him and declares that he is his biggest fan. Papa offers to give him an autograph, but Adu Du stops him. BoBoiBoy demands that his friends and family be released, but Adu Du says that they have to defeat the Sleep Monster first, who is revealed to be a giant in the Dream World like he was in the show. Papa Zola steps up to defend them by using his magnification powers to grow to the same size. He hopes that after they fight to the death they will become best friends, but Sleep Monster doesn’t share the sentiment and prepares to attack. BoBoiBoy yells to stop the fight, allowing Gopal to challenge the Sleep Monster to a game of checker pieces, knowing that that is one of two dares that the Sleep Monster cannot resist. He learned this from the twelfth episode of the Papa Zola show, and Probe eagerly asks to borrow Gopal’s DVD copy of the episode. Adu Du scolds him. Sleep Monster agrees to the challenge, on the condition that they all serve as the checker pieces. The episode ends with everyone except Papa Zola and Sleep Monster being bolted to checker pieces, and the two giant characters begin to face off. Characters * BoBoiBoy * Yaya * Ying * Gopal * Adu Du * Ochobot * Tok Aba * Computer * Probe * Papa Zola * Sleep Monster Trivia Transcript Read the English transcript of this episode here. ms:Musim 1, Episod 15 & 16 Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes